Ravenswood (TV series)
Ravenswood is a spin-off of Pretty Little Liars premiering October 2013 after the annual Pretty Little Liars Halloween special. It is set in a town a couple of hours outside of Rosewood, which is under an ancient curse. Five strangers find themselves the next victims of the curse. According to ABC Family, Ravenswood will center on a town, not far from Rosewood, PA, which has suffered under a deadly curse for generations. Five strangers suddenly find themselves connected by this fatal curse and need to dig into the town's mysterious and terrible history before it's too late for each of them." The spinoff will premiere this October on ABC Family and its main characters will be introduced via the PLL Halloween special. On April 29, 2013, Ravenswood's official twitter, tweeted that someone from Rosewood would leave and head to Ravenswood. 2013. That character is Caleb Rivers. https://twitter.com/imarleneking Check out the Ravenswood Wiki. Cast Main Cast *Nicole Anderson [2 ] as Miranda Collins - She’s a feisty, disarming and unconventionally attractive 17-year-old. As a fiercely independent foster kid, she has tons of confidence, but it was hard-won. She uses her wits to cover her emotional scars. If you can break through the tough exterior, you’ve got a fearless, loyal friend for life. *Bret Dier [2 ] asLuke Matherson - The 17-year-old is a lone wolf and old soul with brooding intensity. He may have something dangerous lurking inside him — or maybe he’s just wounded and trying to hide it. His trust is hard to earn, but once you’ve got it, he’ll never let you down. He was formerly named Abel but it was changed. http://www.wetpaint.com/pretty-little-liars/articles/2013-06-03-ravenswood-spoilers-abel-name-change *Merritt Patterson [3 ] as Olivia Matherson- Luke's twin sister is a former prom queen who is struggling with a recent fall from grace. She used to be a carefree, happy teenager, but recent events have her questioning what’s important, what’s not and who her real friends are now that they’ve suddenly turned their backs on her. *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - He is a street-smart, student at Rosewood High, loyal boyfriend from a resident of Rosewood: Hanna and a former spy for a local blind girl. Caleb has a checkered past and illegally hacked computers for money when he first moved to Rosewood. *Britne Oldford asRemy Beaumont [2] - A girl who can fit anywhere but doesn't belong to any one crowd. Inquisitive and determined, she won’t stop looking for the truth until she finds it. Recurring Characters *Haley Lu Richardson asTess [3 ] - Olivia's former best friend who is not involved with the curse. *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Luke Benward as Dillion [3] - Olivia's boyfriend. *Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont - Remy's father [3] *Sophina Brown as Terry Beaumont - Remy's mother [3] *Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins [3] - a handsome but guarded member of Miranda's clan *Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price- a teacher at the local school. *TBA as Rochelle Matherson- Luke and Olivia mother Notes Spoilers *Ravenswood will be mixed with the Pretty Little Liars storyline and some Pretty Little Liars characters, seeing as [[Caleb Rivers] will be moving there. *Cast: Brett Dier ,Elizabeth Whitson,Merritt Patterson *There's been mention about Ravenswood in Pretty Little Liars TV. It is where Toby and Spencer are in the car and the car gets hit with a Raven. It is also where they see Shana. *There's been a mention about Ravenswood in the Pretty Little Liars Books, namely Ali's Pretty Little Lies, in that book it was only mentioned as "Camp Ravenswood". *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Good night loves. Now the work really begins. #Ravenswood" *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore...Ravenswood" *Ravenswood will premiere during the 4A and 4B hiatus. *CLUES - The Ravenswood Promo: The cabin - is the Hasting's Cabin from PLL0208, the gun/desk are from Peter Hasting's office in PLL0218, the "flyover" the trees is the same flyover trees in PLL0213, gray car driving down the road is Emily driving gray car in PLL0214. In PLL0216, Spencer says of the Hasting's Cabin, "It's the perfect place to set up their lair". @Tynismom Production *The official day of writing began on June 18, 2013. *The photoshoot for season 1 was on August 13, 2013. *The table read was on August 16, 2013. tweet tweet tweet *Filming started on August 20, 2013 in New Orleans, Louisiana. *In late August, 2013, it was announced that it will premiere on October 22, 2013. *A one-minute trailer was released during the PLL summer finale episode, 4x12 on August 27, 2013. Links *Ravenswood ABC Family Official *Ravenswood Facebook Official *Ravenswood Official Twitter *Ravenswood Official Tumblr *Ravenswood Pinterest Official Trailer Category:Season 4 Category:Television Category:Spinoff Category:ABC Family Category:Ravenswood Category:Upcoming Episodes